Can't stop thinking about you
by KachieAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Aria Takeru meets Impmon, who later saves her from some thugs. Impmon says he dosen't like humans, so why does he keep thinking about Aria? I suck at summarys..
1. Bakery, Thugs, Impmon, Oh my!

KachieAngelOfDarkness: This is my first digimon fanfic, I'm so excited! Impmon rocks so friggen much! I just want to huggle him! Anywho, I don't own digimon because If i did Beelzey-kun and Impy-chan would both be mine! Mwah! I only own my made- up character Aria Takeru, and this story's plot. Now, on with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Bakery, Thugs, Impmon, oh my!

A girl with long black hair and violet eyes walked down the busy streets of Shinjuku. Her name was Aria Takeru, and she was a fourteen year old freshman at West Shinjuku high school. "I wonder If there's a fast food place somewhere nearby, I'm getting kind of hungry." she said as her stomach made a growling noise. It wasn't long until Aria came to a small bakery. She grinned. "Food!" she exclaimed as she went inside the bakery.

Aria tried her hardest not to drool, as the scent of fresh baked bread filled the air. "Wow! That smells amazing!" she said sounding a bit dazed. "Why, thank you." Aria looked up and saw a woman looking at her. "Hello, my name is Aria Takeru. Ummm.. I was hoping that I could get something to eat here." Aria said with a short bow. "Well of course you can, it is a bakery after all." the woman said with a chuckle. "What would you like?" Aria's eyes lit up as she looked at all of the goodies behind the glass covered counter infront of her. "Uhh.. could I have some of your sweet bread please?" Aria asked politely. "You bet." the woman said using some tongs to pull out some bread and put it into a brown paper bag. "That'll be 1,000 yen." Aria fished around for some money in her pocket and handed it to the woman. "Thank you, come back anytime between 8:30 am and 5:00 pm." the woman said waving as Aria left.

Aria licked her lips and closed her eyes as she bit into her sweet bread. "This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" she exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "Ahhh! Demon!" Aria looked up and saw a purple creature with a red bandanna throwing what looked like fireballs at people.

"Hahaha! Yeah you better run, you weaklings! Bada boom!" Impmon was having the time of his life throwing bada boom attacks at people left and right. "Hey, knock it off!" Impmon turned around and saw a girl with long black hair and violet eyes glaring at him. "Oh yeah, toots? What ya gonna' do If I don't!" Impmon yelled.

Aria blinked several times. She hadn't really thought about that. "Umm.. uhhh.. " Impmon laughed. "Hah! You humans are dumber than I give you credit for, oh well! Heheh.. BADA BOOM!" Impmon said throwing five fireballs at Aria who let out a yelp as she dodged them. "Hey! What's your problem!" Aria demanded. Impmon growled, "You humans are my problem." he said and was gone.

Aria fell backwards onto the grass, "That was weird." she said with a heavy sigh. "I should get home, it's getting pretty dark." Aria said getting up and throwing the bag her bread had been in.

Impmon sat in a tree looking down at the people who were walking through the park. His thoughts were on the girl he had met earlier that day. 'How come she wasn't afraid of me, like them other humans were?' he wondered. The digimon narrowed his eyes, 'Stupid girl.' he thought closing his eyes.

Aria decided to take a shortcut through the park back to her house. "Man, everything looks different at night." she said sounding frustrated. Aria froze when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hello?" she whispered quietly. No answer. Aria continued walking, "You're just being paranoid, yeah that's it." Aria said trying to reasure herself. Just then, a twig snapped behind her. "Little girls like you shouldn't be out so late at night." A gruff voice said. Aria turned around a saw a bearded thug who looked drunk, smirking at her. Aria was not in a good mood, "Oh, yeah? Who are you, my mother?" Aria hit herself with a mental baseball bat. 'Stupid! Now you pissed him off!' she thought as she back away nervously. Aria bumped into something or rather someone, it was a tall thug who grabbed Aria's shoulders. Aria let out a yell, "Help me, somebody please!" she cried. The bearded thug walked up to Aria and hit her, knocking her to the ground.

Impmon's ear gave a little twitch, and he opened his eyes. He had heard someone call out for help. "That voice.." he said. It was that girl who had told him off earlier. "Like I'm going to help that human, hah!" Impmon said jumping down from the tree. "Let go of me! Stop it!" Impmon winced as he heard Aria's screams.

"I'm going to hate myself for this in da' morning!" Impmon yelled and went to go look for Aria.

The thugs had thrown Aria against a tree and were tearing at her clothes. Aria had tears in her eyes, "Stop!" she cried. The bearded thug was about to hit her again but stopped when something hot his his back, "Yeow!" the thug yelled and began to stop drop and roll. Aria looked up and saw the purple guy she had seen earlier that day. "Bada boom!" he yelled and sent his attack at the other thug. "Hey kid, run already would you!" Aria nodded and ran as fast as she could.

Impmon was glaring down at the two thugs. "Didn't your mother ever teach you two not to pick on people weaker than yourself?" Impmon asked. 'Oh great! I'm beginning to sound like pineapple head and his tamer." Impmon thought cringing, but he shrugged it off. "Anyways, I'm going to give you two ta the count of three to get out of here." he said and several fire balls appeared on his fingers. "Ahhh! Let's get out of here!" the bearded thug yelled and grabbed his friend. "You said it!" the tall thug said, and the two high tailed it out of there faster than speedy gonzales. (A/N-;; Don't ask...)

Aria was half way out of the park when she stopped to take a breath. "You alright, kid?" Aria turned around and saw the purple guy that had saved her, leaning against a tree. "I am now. Thank you for saving me back there." Aria said smiling. Impmon turned a light shade of pink, "Don't mention it." he said. "What's your name?" Aria asked dusting herself off. "Impmon." Impmon replied cooly. "Impmon, huh? Well thanks again for saving me, Impmon." Aria said and was about to leave when Impmon called out to her, "Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked. Aria turned around, "Oops, sorry. My name is Aria Takeru." she said with a giggle. "Well Aria, just stay out of trouble. I don't know If I'll be as nice next time, so don't be expecting me to save you If them thugs come back." Impmon said leaving a confused Aria. "I don't get it. One minute he's throwing fire at me, and then the next he's saving me and asking me If I'm okay." Aria quietly.

It wasn't long until Aria was home. The porch light was on, so she quessed her parents were still awake worrying about her. "Mom, dad, I'm home." Aria exclaimed. A woman with short black hair and violet eyes, ran over to Aria and hugged her. "Aria, where have you been! We were so worried about you!" the woman cried."Mom don't worry. I was attacked by some thugs, but some guy came along and saved me. " Aria said and kicked herself, 'Oh yeah, now she's definately not going to worry.' the girl thought. A man with light brown hair and blue eyes walked into the room, "What thugs!" he yelled rushing over to his daughter. "I was taking a shortcut through the park, and these two thugs came out of nowhere. I thought I was in trouble, but then this guy saved me." Aria's mother hugged her again, "We're so glad you're alright, Aria." Aria's father nodded, "Why don't you go to sleep, Aria. We'll call the police in the morning, okay?" Aria smiled, "Okay dad, love you both!" she said and bolted upstairs.

Aria had changed into her pajamas, which were a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt. She laid down on her bed, and in a matter of seconds was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Impmon was sitting on a rooftop looking up at the night sky. "Aria.." he sighed. "Ahhh! What am I doing!" Impmon yelled standing up. 'What am I thinking about her for? She's a human!' he thought whacking himself in the head.

It seems lil' Impy-chan can't stop thinking about Aria! Oh well, I'm going to leave you there. Mwahahahaha! (Get beaten with a mallet) Ehhh... but don't worry there will be lots more chapters, and I'll try and make them longer. R+R read and review please, No flames! I will take any suggestions that you may have to make this story better, some ideas would be good to. Bye bye!... Ice, somebody get me ice please! ;


	2. Pineapple heads, and more!

KachieAngelOfDarkness: You know, maybe I'll write a Beelzemon/Jeri fic one day. I just always thought those two would be cute together, but that's just me. Anyway, this is chapter 2 of Can't stop thinking about you. If you didn't read chapter one of this story, you'll have no freaking clue about what is going on so go back and read it if you haven't. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Pineapple heads and more!

Aria woke up around 10:00 am the next morning. "I'm late for school!" she cried and fell off of her bed. "Owch.." she said rubbing her head. Aria's mother, (A/N: Okay Aria's moms name is Mona, and her dads name is Darrel.) Mona, walked in and saw her daughter on the floor. "Aria, why are you on the floor?" Mona asked putting a basket of Aria's clothes down. "Mom, I'm late for school!" Aria exclaimed getting up off of the floor. Mona laughed, "Hunny, it's a saturday. You don't have school today." she said and started hanging Mona's clothes up in her closet. "Right, I knew that." Aria said sitting back down on her bed. "Did dad call the police yet, mom?" she asked. Mona nodded, "Yes, he put in a report. It shouldn't be too long until those thugs are caught." the woman replied. "That's good." Aria said.

Aria spotted a black skirt and a white and pink spaghetti strap top, she instantly dived for the clothes basket. "I'm going to the park mom." Aria said and quickly changed into the clothes she had picked out. Mona dropped a sweater she was about to put on a hanger, "After what happened last night! Aria there's no way you're going, especially not dressed looking like that." Mona said firmly. Aria gave her mother her infamous puppy dog eyes, "Please mom! I have a feeling that those thugs won't be going anywhere near me because of that guy who saved me from them." Aria pleaded making her lower lip quiver. "Speaking of which, what was the boys name who saved you, Aria?" Mona asked picking up the black sweater she had dropped. "It was Im-" Aria stopped herself There was no way her mother would believe her If she said that a purple digimon named Impmon had saved her, so she quickly thought of something. "Ian, his name was Ian." Aria replied nervously. "Ian? Ugh, alright fine you can go. But I want you back in one piece!" Mona said and tossed the black sweater to Aria. Aria put the sweater on and hugged her mom, "Thanks, mom!" she said and left her room.

Darrel, Aria's father, sat typing on his computer. "Bye Dad!" Darrel looked up and saw his daughter, who quickly put on her shoes and brushed her hair. "Aria where are you-" too late Aria had already gone and tossed the brush behind her. Derrel sighed, "That girl, always in a hurry." he said and turned his attention back to his computer screen.

Aria had made her way to the park, she was looking for Impmon. She figured that he might be hungry, so on her way she stopped at the same bakery she had been to the other day and got him some sweet bread. "Oh, no! Guilamon someone's coming, hurry up and hide!" Aria saw a boy with somewhat messy brown hair pushing a medium sized red dinosaur into a bush. "Umm.. excuse me.." the boy jumped and turned around.

"Hi!" the boy greeted nervously. "Is that a digimon?" Aria asked pointing to Guilamon who was only half way in the bush. "Uhh... him!" Aria nodded. The boy sighed, "If I say yes, do you promise not to tell anyone?" the boy asked. "I promise." Aria replied. "His name is Guilamon, and I'm his tamer Takato." Aria walked over to Guilamon, "Hi Guilamon, I'm Aria." Guilamon freed himself from the bush, "Hello!" the digimon said happily. "Well well, look who it is!" Aria, Guilamon, and Takato turned around and saw Impmon smirking.

"It's pineapple head and his tamer!" Impmon exclaimed. Aria raised an eyebrow, "Pineapple head?" she said. Impmon turned his attention to Aria, he just barely noticed that she was standing there. "Didn't think I'd see you here, after what happened last night." Impmon said smirking. Takato blinked, "Do you know Impmon, or something?" Takato asked. "He saved me from some thugs last night, he's a pretty nice digimon once you look past that hard nosed exterior and ego of his." Impmon did an anime fall, "I ain't nice!" he yelled. Takato sweatdropped, "You saved her?" Impmon looked annoyed as hell, "So what!" he retorted. "You tamers are so annoying, bada boom!" Impmon yelled sending an attack at Takato. "Pyro sphere!" Guilamon grolwed and sent a fire ball from his mouth at Impmon who just dodged it. "Hehe, is that all you got pineapple head!" Impmon shouted, sending another bada boom attack at Guilamon. Guilamon took the hit and and began shooting pyro spheres at random, "Guilamon, cut it out!" Takato yelled but Guilamon didn't seem to hear him. Aria let out a yell as one of Guilamon's pyro spheres came at her, she did the only thing she could do and braced herself. "Bada boom!" Impmon yelled and canceled out Guilamon's attack. "Come on Guilamon, we better go home." Takato said and Guilamon turned around. "YOU BAKA!" Aria shouted looking pisssed. Takato turned around and gulped. "Your lizard almost turned me into toast, and your just leaving!" the girl yelled clenching her fists. Takato narrowed his eyes, "Hey don't blame it on Guilamon!" Aria took a step forward, "I'm not blaming Guilamon! You could've stopped him you know, you're his tamer. Of course Guilamon would probably be better off without you!" she said defensively. (A/N: Owch, harsh. I don't hate Takato, this was just an idea my friend Jessie had for the story, so If you have any complaints about this take it up with her. Thank you! ;; )

Impmon smirked, 'This girl ain't so bad.' he thought. Takato felt hurt at Aria's words but didn't say anything back to her, "C'mon Guilamon." he said and left.

Impmon looked up at Aria, "You're okay for a human, Aria." Aria blinked and looked down at Impmon, "Thanks, Impmon." she said sitting down on the grass. Aria handed Impmon the paper bag with the sweet bread in it, "Here, I got this for you." she said. "What is it?" Impmon asked taking the bag. "It's some sweet bread from a bakery I went to on the way over. I didn't know If you've eaten anything lately, so I got some food for you." Aria replied. Impmon turned a light pink again, "Thanks." he said and took a bite of the sweet bread. "That's the second time you've saved me, Impmon." Aria said with a smile. "I swear you get in more trouble than anyone else I know. Don't you know that when fireballs are hurling at you that you're supposed to run?" Impmon asked, Aria giggled. "I guess I do now." she said.

About several hours had passed, Impmon and Aria had been talking for a long time now. "I like you Aria, you're a lot different then them tamers are." Impmon said with a little smile. Aria blushed a little, "Really?" she asked. Impmon nodded, "Yeah, you are." Aria smiled. "It was good seeing you again, Impmon." she said and sat up off of the grass. "Take care, Aria." Impmon said and was off.

Aria began walking home, I knew I was right about him being nice." she said, her black hair trailing in the wind.

Well that's it for chappie two. I hope you liked it, I thought it was a bit short and Impmon was a little out of character. Other than that, read and review! Chapter 3 is coming soon! And thank you SnickDoodles4U.


	3. Sleeps dreaming, nightmare or reality?

KachieAngelOfDarkness: Hey, hi, guess what? This is chapter 3! Yayness! I'm so happy, I just looked into my pictures file and I've got about seventy-five Beelzemon and Impmon pictures! Ahem, anyways... this chapter is a little dark. Thank you SnickerDoodles4u for the nice review of chapter two, it's good to know that I've got a loyal fan. Well, enjoy!

Note:

_ItalicsDreaming_

Chapter 3: Sleeps dreaming, nightmare or reality?

Aria had gone home after talking with Impmon for a few hours. Her parents had left a note saying that they had went grocery shopping, and that they would be back later on. "I think I'll go watch some t.v." Aria said grabbing a coke from the fridge.

Aria flipped through the tv channels, nothing was on. "Come on, there has to be something I can watch without dieing of boredom." Aria said and eventually ended up just turning the tv off. Slowly, Aria's eye lids began to droop and in no time she was asleep...

_Aria's dream_

_Aria was in complete darkness. "Where am I?" she asked looking at her surroundings. There was nothing, no one, she was alone... or so she thought. "Who are you?" a dark voice asked. Aria turned around, a tall biker figure stood glaring at her. He was clad in black leather, had two guns at his side, and he had a metallic tail. Aria gulped, this guy really did not seem like a people person. Something caught her eye though, a red bandanna on the bikers right arm. 'That looks like-' Aria's eyes widened. "Impmon is that you? It's me, Aria!" Aria exclaimed. "Impmon? Heh, Impmon's gone. I'm Beelzemon now." the biker said smirking. "Beelzemon?" Aria wondered aloud. Just then, a huge dog looking creature appeared beside Beelzemon. "What are you waiting for Beelzemon, destroy her!" the dog said. Beelzemon reached for one of his guns and aimed it at Aria, who was frozen with fear. "Impmon.." she whispered. Beelzemon pulled the trigger, "I told you, Impmon's gone! Now die!" he yelled. Aria looked at Beelzemon, tears were in her eyes. In what felt like slow motion, Aria hit the ground lying in a puddle of her own blood. _

_Dream ends_

Aria was tossing and turning in her sleep, "No.. no.. NOO!" Aria yelled sitting up straight on the couch breathing heavily. "I'm home.. and I'm not dead." Aria said. "That dream, it felt so real.." Aria wiped the perspiration from her forehead and looked up at the ceiling.

Impmon was sitting on the rooftop of a large building, staring up at the sky and the sun which was beginning to set. The warmth from the sun was making Impmon feel a bit drowsy.

_Impmon's dream_

_Impmon was looking at something, he wasn't quite sure what it was. He walked closer, he saw crimson stained black hair and lifeless violet eyes. "Aria!" he exclaimed. He dropped something in his hand, he looked down and saw a gun, and then a clawed hand. His eyes widened, it was his hand. "Well done, Beelzemon." a cold voice said from behind him. Impmon, now Beelzemon turned around and saw a giant dog. "Who are you?" Beelzemon asked. The dog like creature smiled cruelly, "You will know in time.." he said. "What the hell did you do to Aria!" Beelzemon demanded. The dog laughed evilly, "I did nothing, you were the one that did this to her." Beelzemon couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What do you mean, I was the one that did this to her!" he yelled. Too, late, the dog had dissapeared. Beelzemon looked back at Aria, and then at the gun he had dropped... everything made sense now._

_End dream_

Impmon woke up, his heart was pounding in his chest. "Aria!" he exclaimed jumping down from the rooftop, "I've got to find her!" he said and began his frantic search for Aria.

Aria had gone up to her bedroom, she was still shaken up by her dream. "I hope Impmon's okay..." Aria said sounding concerned. Just then, she looked over to her window and saw someone sitting on the tree outside her window. "Impmon!" she exclaimed and opened her window.

Impmon jumped in through Aria's bedroom window, "The one and only." he said and looked around Aria's room. "Nice place you got here." he said. He was right, Aria's room was nice. She had a twin bed with a white head board and foot board, a Dell laptop computer, white walls, and a wooden floor.

Aria felt hot tears form in her eyes, and finally she broke down. Aria fell to her knee's, her shoulders began to shake. "Oh, Impmon!" she cried. Impmon gulped a little, he wasn't good at this sort of thing. "Aria, hey what's da matter?" he asked. Aria looked up, and tried her best to stop crying but she couldn't. "I had a dream, you were in it but it wasn't really you, you were somebody else." she said which confused Impmon a little. "Okay.." he said but he then remembered his dream. "Aria, listen to me." Impmon said. Aria sniffed but listened, "That dream you had, I had a dream just like it. I was Beelzemon, and I murdered you in cold blood." Impmon said and was a bit taken a back when Aria higged him.

"Impmon, I just want you to know that you're still my friend, no matter what happens." Aria said. Impmon was suprised, and did something that shocked himself, he hugged Aria back. "Really?" he asked. Aria gave him a small smile, "Really." she replied.

Awwww, Impmon hugged Aria. However what does the two's dream mean, and what will Impmon do If that dog appears again? Fine out in chapter 4: Promise me. Don't forget to read and review! Bye!


End file.
